Deepest Betrayal
by Trixipixi
Summary: A lot has happened in 13 years. Ron betrayed Harry, but how? And why did Hermione go along with him? Why havent they all spoken? My fic about HG kids and RH kids...Some romance in later chapters..R
1. Wounds that never heal

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore I DON'T own the characters**  
  
"Daisy? What are you doing here?"  
  
Daisy Potter looked round. Her mother, Ginny, was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Just looking through these" She said, holding up a leather bound book.  
  
"My old photo albums?" Ginny said, sitting down next to her and picking one up. "I haven't seen these in ages"  
  
"Who are those with Dad?" Daisy said, pointing at a picture of a tall gangly redhead, a bushy brunette and a bespectacled black-haired boy.  
  
Ginny heaved a huge sigh "I've kept that from you. But I think its time to tell you all about them"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, see the red-headed one? That's your uncle. The girls your auntie"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was a big argument. It all happened during the great war"  
  
"What happened?" Daisy said expectedly  
  
"Well, it went something like this..."  
  
---------------------Flashback-----------------  
  
The war was over. Ginny couldn't believe it. Two long years of battle had ended that night. It felt much more than two years. She remembered all the people that had been lost. They had all been lost to Voldemort, and the death eaters. Most had been wiped out, the rest sent to Azkaban. As for Voldemort, well, Harry had sure put paid to him.  
  
"Shhhh" Harry whispered, circling his arms round her. She was crying. He kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"W-w-where's Hermione?" She asked, afraid of her worst fears being confirmed.  
  
"She's...She's...She'll live, anyway"  
  
"Why? What's happened?"  
  
"It was Bellatrix. She took her to Voldemort. They used crucio on her a lot, trying to get stuff out of her. She's in a bad way; they used other spells as well. I-I got there and saved her. She's in St.Mungoes, Tonks told me she'll just need about a month to recover, then we'll have the same old Hermione back" He tried to smile, but he was hiding the worst part from Ginny. He just couldn't stand to see her anymore upset. But he had to tell her.  
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
"Ginny" Harry said, sitting next to her "Promise to not take this too badly. Please, please don't"  
  
"He's not...not..."  
  
"No. Maybe it would've been better if he was dead. After what he did." He turned Ginny round "Ginny. Ron's been, been, working for Voldemort"  
  
"_No_!"  
  
"Shhh, I'm sorry, Gin, but he did. H-he came back just before I killed Voldemort. H-h-h-he watched Hermione getting t-t-t-tortured!" Harry burst into tears, and so did Ginny.  
  
"No, No, No" She kept saying to herself "The bastard. I'll never speak to him again! I-I d-d-d-d-don't care if he's came back! I don't! He's not my brother anymore Harry, he's not my brother!"  
  
Just at that moment a tall red headed man entered the tent. He looked round and walked over to the couple, who were both crying in each other's arms.  
  
"Harry! Ginny!" He said, grinning at them "I've got some great news"  
  
"Great news?" Ginny said coldly, glaring at him "Has Voldemort came back?"  
  
Ron paled "How do you? Harry, you told her!" He said, staring at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I did" Harry said "And she needed to know. Needed to know what a slime ball you really are"  
  
"Slime ball? Harry, I thought you had forgiven me!"  
  
"You sound just like Wormtail" Harry said, balling his hands into fists.  
  
"Don't you dare...." Ron said  
  
"Oh, I will. You're on your own now Ron. You watched Hermione get tortured. You knew Percy was going to be killed. You stood by and watched. None of us will speak to you again!"  
  
"Oh, you think that? You think that? I didn't know about Percy until it had been done. They were keeping me back from Hermione! I tried to save her, I really did!" Ron shouted back, his voice shaking with emotion.  
  
"_Liar_" Ginny said, glaring at him.  
  
"You could've stopped it all. You didn't. Plus, you went to work for Voldemort, and even if you hadn't done those things to Hermione and Percy, I wouldn't have forgiven you. Know one will. Not me, not Ginny, Not Hermione! Not even your own mother will!"  
  
"You think Hermione wont" Ron said, putting his hand in his pocket "But she will. I talked to her, I went straight to St.Mungoes, I did and you know what?" He pulled a small red box out "I proposed...and she said yes!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry roared "SHE DIDN'T, SHE WOULDN'T! SHES SMARTER THAN THAT! NO!"  
  
Ginny just burst out into more tears. Harry was shaking with fury, refusing to believe it. How could Hermione marry someone who had sat and watched her dying?  
  
"She did. Were getting married as soon as she gets better, 'cos she loves me"  
  
"No" Ginny whispered. This was a nightmare.  
  
-----------------------Flashback---------------  
  
"Hermione got better. Your dad and me tried to reason, but she said she loved Ron. There was a big argument. Your dad told Hermione to choose between us. She chose Ron. We haven't spoken since"  
  
"Do you miss them?" Daisy asked  
  
"Of course I do. We were all so close, but we just had to accept there in the past."  
  
"I can't imagine if Holly did that to me" Daisy said, referring to her younger sister.  
  
"Course you cant. But come on, its late. You need your sleep, after all, your starting Hogwarts tomorrow"  
  
"Okay. Love you mum" Daisy said, her green eyes, just like her fathers, sparkling. She threw her dark red hair back.  
  
"I love you too"

Theres my storey, hoped you like it. If you did, review.


	2. The meeting

The pistons whistled loudly. Steamed floated over the heads of the hundreds of people congregated on the platform. The owls hooted woefully to each other the constant chatter, and Ron Weasley was busy steering his son's trolley through the packed crowd.  
  
"Dad, all the compartments are full!" Lewis, moaned, hurrying along behind with his mother "We'll never find one!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" Hermione said to her only son, glancing through the train windows "Look! Theres one there"  
  
Ron stopped the trolley. He busied himself by putting the trunk on the train. Meanwhile, Hermione was busy fussing over Lewis.  
  
"Oh look, you've got orange juice right round your mouth" She said, licking her finger and attempting to rub it off her son who was already taller than her, despite being only 11.  
  
"Stop it!" Lewis said, going bright red. A pretty blonde girl passing was sniggering.  
  
He definatly took after Ron. He had the same lanky frame, and bright blue eyes. He even had the same mannerisms, he was definatly his fathers son. Apart from his slightly fuzzy brown hair, just like his mothers.  
  
"Hey, I wonder if Harry Potters here" Lewis said, craning his neck to look over the crowds "He's got a daughter my age, right? He should be"  
  
Harry was Lewis's idol. Harry played as seeker on his Quidditch team, the Berwick Knights. He knew nothing of the fact that Harry was his uncle.  
  
Hermione and Ron gave each other worried looks. They'd tried to curb Lewis's obsession, but their attempt was in vain. All they could do now was listen to Lewis going on and on about him.  
  
"Maybe he is" Ron said. A piston blew loudly and a guard was coming along and shutting all the train's doors. "But come, on. Get on the train"  
  
Lewis climbed aboard and stuck his head out of the window to say goodbye.  
  
"Have a good time, darling" Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek "Send us a letter as soon as you get there"  
  
"Will do" Lewis said, glancing at his owl, which he had named Hedwig. He had heard it was the name of Harry Potters owl.  
  
"Yeah, have a good term" Ron said, giving him a hug. He withdrew back as the train started moving.  
  
"Bye!" Lewis called. He turned round just as a red haired girl entered.  
  
"Can I sit here?" She said, indicating to the seat next to him.  
  
"Sure" He replied, eyeing her up and down. He recognised her from somewhere, but couldn't quite put a name to her. She had emerald green eyes and her hair cascaded down to near her waist in rippling waves. She was quite pretty.  
  
"Lewis Weasley" He said proudly, sticking his hand out.  
  
"Daisy Potter" She said, shaking his. He gawped at her.  
  
"Daisy Potter? Harry Potters daughter?"  
  
"That's the one," She said, grinning bashfully.  
  
"But, your dads like, excellent! He's the best seeker there is! He saved the world," Lewis said "Blimey, wouldn't he be a great father"  
  
"Yeah, he's really cool. So I take it you support his Quidditch team?"  
  
"Do I not!"  
  
Lewis and Ginny wiled away the hours talking about Quidditch, Harry, Muggles, Harry, and more about Harry.  
  
"Hey kids were nearly there, you better get changed. Leave your trunks on here when we stop" A tall prefect said, sticking his head into the compartment.  
  
Lewis grinned "I'll go get changed in the bathroom, alright?"  
  
"Ah, the perfect gentleman" Daisy replied, taking her uniform out.  
  
Lewis blushed and grabbed his robes "Keep an eye on Hedwig for me" he said, rushing out.  
  
They got changed and Lewis made his way back to the compartment just as the train stopped.  
  
"Nicce" Daisy said, eyeing him up and down  
  
"What are you doing?" Lewis asked, grabbing Hedwigs cage.  
  
"Mentally undressing you"  
  
"Riggght" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
They made there way out onto the rain lashed platform. Daisy had a black cat, which she called Sooty.  
  
"First years over here!" Someone grunted, "All first years, now, follow me! First years!"  
  
They all followed a big bearded man in a long line and he led them down onto a big lake with some small boats.  
  
"Now, Four to a boat, no pushing!" He said menacingly, sitting in his own boat.  
  
A sullen heavy jawed boy and a small black girl with dread-locks joined daisy and Lewis in their boat. The girl cast a friendly smile round them. The boy just stared.  
  
"Naomi Jordan" She said, shaking both there hands.  
  
"Daisy Potter, and this is Lewis Weasley"  
  
"Hiya" She said, winking at Lewis. The boats began to sail across the lake.  
  
"Who are you?" Lewis said to the heavy jawed boy.  
  
"Gary"  
  
"Gary who?"  
  
"Gary Goyle"  
  
The rest of the boat laughed loudly "G-Gary Goyle??" Daisy spluttered, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Yeah I am, and if you think its so funny I'll knock you all out" Said Gary, rubbing his knuckles.  
  
"You'll all be seeing the castle in a 'mo" The bearded man grunted.  
  
Just as they turned a bend, Hogwarts came into view. A magnificent castle stared down at them all. Some gasped, others just stared. The boats continued to carry them through a dark tunnel until the boats docked on the shore. The man checked all the boats as everyone got out. Satisfied, he turned round and knocked on the huge door in front of them.  
  
"First years" He grunted, bowing to little man that none of them had noticed until they looked down. Several people stifled laughs.  
  
"Thank you Crag" He squeaked, beaming around at them all "I'll take them from here"  
  
He led them through a magnificent entrance hall. Lewis could hear the drone of chatter from a door to the right, but they didn't go through that. They were all led into a small chamber.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Flitwick " The little man, squeaked, "The start of term feast will begin shortly, but first you have to be sorted. The sorting is very important because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep with your house and spend free time in your house common room"  
  
Lewis already knew all this, as his mother and father had told him. He hoped to get sorted into Gryffindor, like his parents had been.  
  
"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Good behavior will earn house points, while bad behavior will lose them. I hope you are each a credit to your house. Get in an orderly line, and follow me!"  
  
They followed him into the torch lit entrance hall. They were led up a gap in the tables to stand in front of the rest of the school. Lewis could feel himself blushing. He turned around to look at Daisy but she appeared quite calm and unruffled. He turned to stare at a patched and frayed hat, which was sitting on a four-legged stool. A rip near the brim opened.  
  
I may not look that great, But don't let your eyes deceive, There is nowhere you'll find a better hat then me,  
  
So put me on your head, I'm never ever wrong, My job is to take students from the throng, And put them where they belong  
  
You could belong in Gryffindor, Were they're the brave kind, They're daring and chivalrous With not a bad mind.  
  
Or maybe wise old Ravenclaw, Who are intelligent and witty, There minds, by far the best Will always beat the rest  
  
Or it could be Hufflepuff, Where the kind folk dwell, With them, You'll never go to Hell  
  
What about Slytherin? Those cunning kids of ambition Like true friends Worthy of admission  
  
So slip me on, Don't be afraid, Just 'cos I'm a hat, I'll get you well and truly sorted, Because I'm a thinking cap!  
  
The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Professor Flitwick stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name," He said, "Go forward and try on the hat. Adair, Jonathan!"  
  
A pug-faced boy with dirty-blondish hair stepped forward to try on the hat, He sat there for about a minute, before the hat finally decided-  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The table on the far side cheered loudly as Jonathan joined them. Lewis had heard bad things about Slytherin house. He dearly hoped the hat wouldn't put him there.  
  
"Atchison, Natalie!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Bulstrode, Matthew!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Two Slytherins already?" Lewis whispered to Daisy.  
  
The students went forward, one by one, with various degrees of fright on their faces. Lewis was starting to get more and more nervous as the names dwindled towards the W's.  
  
"Malfoy, Ariana!"  
  
The blonde girl that had laughed at Lewis on the platform swaggered forward. She had a haughty, confident air about her. Her silvery blonde hair was straight, and it seemed to float behind her. She was very pale, but had blue yes that shone out. She already had a proper figure, although she was quite small. It was love at first sight for Lewis.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Damn" Lewis muttered under his breath  
  
"Why Damn?" Daisy whispered back, as Orrington, Jayne was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Noth-"  
  
"Potter, Daisy!"  
  
Daisy walked nervously forward and put the hat on. After one minute-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Daisy smiled and walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was cheering and stomping there feet. It would be his turn soon.  
  
"Roberts, Henry" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Smith, Danielle" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Thomas, Jack" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Weasley, Lewis"  
  
Lewis walked forward, trembling from head to foot. He was blushing again. He put the hat on, which stopped just over his eyes, giving him a view of the rest of the hall.  
  
"Ahhh, another Weasley, eh? You're a brave lad, that I can tell. Oh, you're a talented one, very talented yes. Well, you follow your family suit...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lewis smiled; relieved the hat hadn't put him in Slytherin. He joined Daisy at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well done" She whispered  
  
"Thanks, you too"  
  
Lewis had been the last person to be sorted. An upright elderly woman stood up at the top table. She cast a stern eye round all of them.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Enjoy the feast!" She said, sitting down.  
  
Lewis looked around at all the plates, which had magically filled with food. Nearly everything he liked was on the table. He hungrily grabbed everything that was in reach.  
  
"You pig" Daisy said, neatly cutting up her potatoes. Lewis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hiya Daisy!" a round-faced boy said to Lewis and Daisy  
  
"Hi Brett" Daisy said wearily. She gave Lewis a look that plainly said he is really annoying. "Lewis, this is Brett Longbottom"  
  
"Hi" Lewis said, grinning at him.  
  
"Great were both in Gryffindor, eh? My dad was rooting for me to be in it. Mum wanted me too be in ravenclaw though. I wasn't sure, you know I don't like to disapoint"  
  
"You always disapoint" Daisy muttered, not loud enough for Brett to here.  
  
"O whok or parenk?" Lewis asked, his mouth full of potato "Sorry. Who are your parents?"  
  
"Oh, Neville and Luna Longbottom" He said proudly "How about you?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione Weasley" Lewis replied, cutting up his steak. Daisy gave out a rather large gulp of pumpkin juice and slopped it all over herself.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Lewis smiled at her.  
  
"No, no everything's absolutely fine"  
  
But it wasn't. Daisy had only been told the night before about her forbidden uncle, and she already liked Lewis a lot. She didn't imagine her mother and fther would be overly pleased if she were friends with him.  
  
The rest of the feast passed uneventfully. Soon Daisy and Lewis were feeling full and sleepy. Professor Mcgonagol finished the start of term notices and they were free to go.  
  
"First years, follow me," A prefect said "All in a line now. Follow me"  
  
The prefect led them through many tapestries, walls and doors. Lewis wasn't paying attention. He was just dreaming of his bed waiting for him somewhere. They finally came to a halt in front of a portrait of a fat lady.  
  
"Password?" She asked, eying the new arrivals.  
  
"Nightwing" The prefect replied.  
  
The portrait opened and they all stepped through. The boys were led up one staircase and the girls up another.  
  
"Night" Lewis said to Daisy  
  
"Sweet dreams" She said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, I will have" he winked 


	3. Theres something about Ariana

Special thanks too: Eric2, YoshimiWolfspaw and Nightwing 509   
  
Daisy got up early the next day. She was excited and nervous about her lessons. Her mother and father had told her story's of Hogwarts for as long as she could remember, and she just didn't hope she'd set her expectations too high.  
  
"Another early bird" Naomi said, who was already fully dressed in her uniform. Daisy was sharing a dorm with 3 other girls- Katy Walton, Nerissa Fenwick and Juliet Stone, all of whom were fast asleep.  
  
"Yeah, suppose I am. I'm a bit nervous, actually. How about you?" Said Daisy as she made up her bed.  
  
"Hmmm, dunno, I feel excited...I'm looking forward to charms most, how about you?"  
  
"Defence against, definitely. I'm going in the shower," Daisy said, grabbing her clothes.  
  
"Oooh, Getting all nice for Lewy?" Naomi cooed in a mock baby voice  
  
"Lewy?" Daisy laughed, "No way. I don't like him THAT way"  
  
"Why not?" Naomi asked  
  
"Cos, He's just a friend" She lied, as she stepped into the bathroom.  
  
She had a quick shower and attempted to use a drying charm on her hair. She got frustrated when only little wisps of air came out the end of her wand, so she resorted to the traditional toweling method, cursing Hogwarts for its lack of muggle friendly atmosphere. She hated her hair, but her dad had always loved it. He said that she was the double of his mother, and Daisy agreed after seeing pictures. She remembered her uncle Hagrid saying 'Well tha's a Lilly Potter face if I eva saw one!' That was before he had died of course.  
  
"About time" Lewis said as she arrived at the great hall  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisy replied, grabbing a stack of toast, carefully not looking at him "This castle is huge"  
  
"I followed a 5th year," He said apologetically  
  
"So, you sharing a dorm with Brett?"  
  
Lewis rolled his eyes "Don't remind me. That git kept me up half the night. He's the bed next to me as well" He scowled.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Daisy muttered as Brett strode into the hall.  
  
"Hiya!" He said eagerly, handing her a timetable "Isn't it great here? The beds are soo comfortable"  
  
"Whatever" Daisy said. She took the timetable that Brett had given her "Defence against the dark arts first"  
  
"Cool" Lewis said, scanning his column "Ahhh, potions after that. My dad told me Snapes a right moody old bastard"  
  
"Favours the Slytherins," A sandy haired Irish boy said.  
  
"Hi Shay!" Brett said "Never noticed you there!"  
  
"Shay Finnegan" Lewis said to Daisy.  
  
"Your Daisy Potter, right?" Shay asked  
  
"Yeah" Daisy replied, smiling at him. "Hey, Lew, you coming to Defence?" She gave him a look that clearly said 'We can lose Brett if you hurry up'  
  
"Mayas well" He said, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. They set off at a quick pace, hoping to lose Brett.  
  
"God that Brett kid" Lewis said, "He's so annoying"  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Daisy said, rummaging in her robe pocket "I've had that since I can remember. Our parents are friends, and they always came round. I always had to play with him. Aha! Got it" She pulled out an old worn piece of parchment.  
  
"What's that?" Lewis asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up too no good," She said, tapping the parchment with her ebony wand.  
  
At soon as the wand hit the parchment, little ink lines like spider's webs crawled across the page. Lewis gazed at the map in awe as little names appeared.  
  
"Marauders map" She said, scanning it "Was my dads. I'm looking for the defence classroom. Hey look, it's just the floor above us"  
  
"So you can see people on here. This could come in useful," He said with a crafty look.  
  
"Yeah...Oh shit! Brett's coming! Mischief managed!" She sad, stuffing the map into her robes and running up a flight of stairs.  
  
They arrived at there defence against arts classroom just in time. Their teacher, Professor Boot, gave them quite a dirty look as they took their seats at the back. Brett came in about 2 minutes later and sat down next to them, much to there dismay.  
  
There first defence against the dark arts was quite a boring class. They copied down notes from the board, and Boot explained all they would be learning that year. He was a strict teacher who liked his class to sit in silence. Finally they were allowed to leave.  
  
"So we'll get to see what Snape is really like," Lewis said while they queued outside his dungeon 5 minutes later "He'll probably hate me...He hated my dad after all"  
  
"Same here" Daisy said, "He despised my dad"  
  
"And who wouldn't?"  
  
Daisy turned round to see none other than Ariana Malfoy smirking at her, surrounded by a group of catty Slytherin girls.  
  
"Excuse me?" Daisy said coldly, glaring at her.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me" She said, throwing her hair back. Many of the boys in the line grinned stupidly and blushed, including Lewis.  
  
"I'll take whatever tone I like with you" Daisy said, sniggering. The arrogance of the girl was comical.  
  
"I don't think you will. Speak to me in a respectful manner, or you'll be in trouble" She took a step forward, so that they were face to face.  
  
"Oh, now im scared. Off whom will I be in trouble with?"  
  
"You'll be in trouble with me, Miss Potter, if you don't shut up and get in line" Snape had just stepped out of his dungeon. Daisy gave Snape a fearful look and stood in front of Lewis. Ariana smirked at her and went off to join the Slytherin line.  
  
"I don't want any chatter in my lessons" Snape said a few moments later when they had all taken there seats. "I don't want you to speak out of turn. All I ask is you to concentrate fully on your work. You could become great potion makers...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunces I usually have, that is" A few people laughed nervously but stopped immediately after a warning look off Snape.  
  
"Today you will make a simple sleeping draught...this does not take much work to any half-intelligent person, but without a doubt someone in this class will find it hard" He eyed Brett, who gulped uneasily.  
  
Snape prowled along the desks as they worked. Daisy would have normally found this sort of thing easy, as she had made a few potions before Hogwarts, but Snape made her very nervous.  
  
"Potter" He said, looking enquiringly down at her potion "Why is your sleeping draught purple?"  
  
"I don't know sir," She said, blushing. Ariana was laughing at her from the other side of the Dungeon.  
  
"You don't know" He said mockingly "The potion is meant to be blue. You have obviously not added the spine of lionfish...like father, like daughter, hmmm? He was also, and remains to this day, no doubt, a lamentable potion maker"  
  
Daisy stared down at her purple potion. She was quivering with rage. She knew it wasn't wise, she knew it was the wrong move to pick a fight with Snape, but sometimes her temper just got the better of her...  
  
"You shut up," She said, still staring at her potion.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor" He said curtly "I may remind you, missy, that arguing will get you know where within Hogwarts. How extraordinarily like your father you are"  
  
"Ha, Ha" Ariana said an hour later, as the class made there way to the Great Hall for lunch "Carrot tops got her self all wound up with big bad old Snapey!"  
  
"Shut the hell up" Daisy said  
  
"What did I tell you about tone, lil carrot top?" She sneered, barring Daisy's way to the great hall.  
  
"You tried to tell me to be respectful towards you" Daisy said, "Like I would"  
  
Ariana eyes narrowed "I'll have you know, my father is a very important man with regards to this school"  
  
"Oh, lardy daa and boo hoo hoo, I'll have you know, my father is much more important then your scummy death eater dad. But then, it's not about our fathers, is it?"  
  
"Don't you dare insult my father, Potter"  
  
"I'll insult whoever I want," Daisy said confidently  
  
"I have no time for this" Ariana said haughtily "You've made a big mistake, Potter. No one picks fights with me!"  
  
"Well, too bad for you, I just did!" Daisy said angrily to Ariana's retreating back. She responded with a two-fingered salute.  
  
"C'mon, lets go" Lewis said, making his way too the great hall.  
  
"Thanks very much for backing me up" She said angrily to Lewis as they sat down to chicken casserole.  
  
"It was your fight," He said.  
  
"Maybe so. But you just stood there like a gawping idiot. You have the hots for her"  
  
"I do not!" He said, as Shay Finnegan sat down across from them.  
  
"That Ariana Malfoy" He said "Is the most gorgeous girl ever!"  
  
Daisy glared at him. Lewis grinned stupidly and played with his food.  
  
"Don't you grin like that!" Shay said playfully  
  
"What?" Lewis said innocently  
  
"What, he says" Shay grinned "I think you should tell Daisy the truth"  
  
"What truth?" Daisy said sharply.  
  
"The fact that Lewis wants to-"  
  
"Shut up" Lewis said blushingly.  
  
"I get the gist of it" Daisy said coldly, standing up "I'll leave you two to have some nice pervy chats about that slut over dinner. Your probably in with a chance anyways"  
  
"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Shay said enquiringly to Lewis as she stormed out the hall.  
  
"Ariana"  
  
"She definatly likes you" Shay mused  
  
"Daisy? Nah. Ariana pissing her off"  
  
"Whatever. She definatly does. You can see it in her eyes. Nice yes she's got as well"  
  
"Shut up!" Lewis said, throwing a bread roll at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Daisy was making her way up to the owelry with a letter she'd written to her parents. She was still seething with rage. First some cocky bitch starts on her for no reason, and then her supposed best friend just drools over the girl insulting her. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Come here" She said, holding out her arm for one of the school owls. She wasn't going to use Hedwig, no way. She attached the letter to the owl's leg and watched it fly off.  
  
She'd heard bad things about the Malfoy family. Her dad and Ariana's dad had hated each other in there years at Hogwarts. He'd probably told her to get Daisy.  
  
"Sad" She said out loud.  
  
Malfoy had also been a death eater, just like his father. He'd come back to the good side after Voldemorts fall, claiming he'd been cursed. Just like his father.  
  
Sighing, she made her way to her next class. The corridors were full of people making their way to their afternoon lessons. She had History of magic, and if she didn't hurry up she'd be late.  
  
The teacher didn't even look up as she hurried into the classroom. He seemed absorbed in his long speech about the giant vanquishing. She sat down grudgingly next to Lewis, Shay and Brett.  
  
"You alright now?" Lewis said to her. She replied with a huffy stare. "Fine" he said, turning away from her.  
  
Daisy and Lewis spent the rest of the afternoon lessons not talking to each other. At the end of their last lesson, transfiguration, Daisy went to dinner with Naomi.  
  
"So whats happened with you and Lewis?" She asked, watching him enter the hall with Shay.  
  
"Ariana Malfoy. He was totally gawping at her when we were arguing" Daisy said grudgingly.  
  
"Well, she is quite pretty, most of the guys fancy her" Naomi said fairly, glancing over at Ariana.  
  
"I don't care! I'm meant to be his friend" She replied huffily, staring down at her mashed potato.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I see what you mean" Naomi said, leaning over to have a look down the table where Lewis and Shay were "But Shay's kinda hot. Maybe you could make him jealous?"  
  
"I told you, Naomi, I have no interest in Lewis that way. Nor do I like Shay either"  
  
"Fine, fine" Naomi said, with a sly grin "But if you don't get in, any bets Ariana will beat you to it"  
  
Daisy replied with a grunt and set off out of the Great hall on her own. She felt like all her friends were turning on her, but maybe that was just her being self-conscious. She set off to the library, hoping to finish a transfiguration essay quickly.  
  
Next time, She thought to herself, Ariana Malfoy isn't going to know whats hit her. 


	4. Tension and some letters home

A/N- this chapter will be about Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ginny Potter sighed as she sorted through the piles of paper on her desk. She was busy writing a report on the ministries latest blunder for the daily prophet. Ginny was a top class journalist, possibly even more sought after then Rita Skeeter had been in her day.  
  
"Mum! Daisy has written a letter to you and dad!" Her 6-year-old daughter, Holly, ran into the room, dark hair flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh, she has now" Ginny said, taking the parchment from her daughters hands. "Have you read it yet?"  
  
"Nope" She said, flashing her cheeky grin.  
  
Dear mum and dad (Ginny read)  
Well, I've got here, and Hogwarts is great, even better than I imagined it. I've been sorted into Gryffindor, like Brett (unfortunately) but there's someone else. The night before I arrived you told me about my uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. Turns out they have a son, my age, and he's really nice, we made friends on the train to Hogwarts. He's obsessed with you dad; he thinks you're the best seeker ever. He doesn't know you're his uncle. I've been feeling guilty, I mean, is it ok? Its not Lewis's (that's there son) fault about what his dad did. You're understanding, im sure you won't mind, well, I hope.  
  
All my love,  
  
Daisy xxxx  
  
Ginny gasped. Ron and Hermione had severed ties with everyone. No one had heard from them for 14 years, no one knew what had been going on in their lives. Ginny cared, all right, but she'd just kept on reminding herself what Ron had done to stop her trying to find out. She never knew they'd had a son.  
  
"Can I read the letter, mum?" Holly asked her with big brown eyes.  
  
"Later, later darling. You can read it when dad gets home"  
  
"Why not now?" Holly whined, stamping her foot impatiently.  
  
"You'll find out tonight, im sorry, I cant tell you until dad gets here, okay?" She put the letter safely in her pocket.  
  
"Why?" Holly said stubbornly, folding her arms.  
  
"Holly, I have a lot of work to do!" Ginny said impatiently, "I don't need you asking me countless questions! Go play"  
  
"I don't want to play," She said, scowling. Holly had always been the stubborn, moody one. She was a lot like Ron.  
  
"Study, then! Amuse your self in some way! If you don't get out in 3, you're not seeing the letter at all! 1-"  
  
Holly threw a last dirty look at her mother and left the room. Ginny settled herself back in her chair, pulling the report towards her. Tonight she'd tell Holly the story, and she'd tell Harry all about Lewis. She just had to finish the report.  
  
A few hours later Ginny was in the main lounge with Harry and Holly. They lived in a big manor, quite a contrast to the houses they'd both grown up in, and had 3 lounges. Holly was snuggled up in her father's arms, clicking her tongue impatiently.  
  
"Okay" Ginny said, pulling the letter back out, "Before you see the letter, were going to tell you about someone. Someone you ought to know about"  
  
"Tell me then" Holly said  
  
"Don't be rude" Harry scolded, "Well-"  
  
Harry told Holly what Ginny had told Daisy just 2 nights ago. She listened intently, not even showing emotion when he finished.  
  
"Can I see the letter now?" She asked. Ginny handed her it.  
  
"What do you think then?" Ginny asked her when she'd finished reading.  
  
"I want to see them," She said seriously.  
  
"Holly, we explained-" Harry said  
  
"But its been a long time since then" She said simply, standing up "Cant we, please?"  
  
"No, Holly, its not, well, you don't understand" Ginny said experatedly  
  
"Do too. I want to see them, I do. I want another cousin"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you've plenty of cousins" Harry said, ruffling her already messy hair.  
  
"I want to see aunt Hermione and uncle Ron and I want to see Lewis!" She screamed. One of her tantrums was about to come on.  
  
"Holly" Ginny said through gritted teeth, "It's too late for one of your tantrums, and me and your father are too tired"  
  
"Your mums right" Harry said wearily, rubbing his eyes. He'd discovered contacts when he left school, and hadn't gone back to glasses since. "We'll talk about this another time, right?"  
  
"Its always 'another time'" Holly snarled, "Why don't you ever explain?"  
  
Ginny was starting to get angry now. She had been at it since 8:00 AM, first tidying up the house and then writing reports and sorting through her research. It was now 9:00 PM, and she had an early start the next day. All she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Go to bed" She said, stifling a huge yawn.  
  
"No" Holly said, folding her arms.  
  
"You'll do as your mother tells you" Harry said angrily. He had had a hard day too.  
  
"I WONT!" Holly screamed  
  
"RIGHT!" Harry walked over to her "You will go to bed, I'll make sure of it" He picked her up at ease, and carried her up the stairs. Ginny could here Holly's screaming all the way up. Harry finally came down 5 minutes later, putting his wand in his belt.  
  
"What did you do?" Ginny said, alarmed.  
  
"Relax, I only locked the door" He grinned at her, "She'll stop screaming soon, she hasn't got an audience"  
  
"Good, good" Ginny said, closing her eyes. She felt Harry come up behind her and encircle her in his big, strong arms.  
  
"And you know what Holly's door locked means?" He whispered into her ear. She groaned.  
  
"Not tonight, Harry, I'm far too tired. I just want a bath then im going straight to bed"  
  
"I could help you relax," He whispered, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"No" She said, standing up, "No. Not tonight, okay? Im far too tired"  
  
"Its always the same" He sighed, going back to his chair, "'Too tired, Hectic day, Not tonight'"  
  
"Im so sorry I cant satisfy your needs then!" Ginny said angrily, putting her dressing gown on.  
  
"No, Gin, come on, I didn't mean it like that" He said desperately, walking over to kiss her again, but she pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, another time, okay?" She said, walking out before he could say a word.  
  
"Maybe I should just get someone else!" He called out to her retreating back. She turned round, looking like she'd been slapped.  
  
"What?" She said angrily, drawing her gown more tightly around her.  
  
"Nothing" He said sheepishly, trying to walk past her  
  
"No. You said you'd get someone else"  
  
"I didn't mean it, just a moment of madness, Gin, I'd never get someone else"  
  
"You think im going to trust you now?" She whispered, glaring at him, "Or- Have you got someone else?"  
  
"No" He said determidily, "You're my only one, Gin, and I swear it. You're the one I love"  
  
"We haven't...not for ages...and, it wouldn't exactly be hard for you, would it? You're the most famous wizard, I know there'd be loads of people...please Harry, tell the truth" She said desperately, beginning to feel tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"No, no, no" He whispered, drawing her into a tight hug, "Ginny, I'll look you in the eye and say it, I'd never cheat on you. Never have, never will, you got me?"  
  
She pulled way from the hug "Sleep in a spare room tonight, Harry"  
  
"Gin"  
  
"No. Im going to bed, okay? I've got to be out the house at 5 in the morning tomorrow, Im doing an interview. Take Holly to my mums, ok?"  
  
"Okay" He said sadly, watching her retreating back. He'd blew it. He'd make it up to her tomorrow. Sighing, he straightened a few cushions, put the fire out and went up too bed.  
  
...Ron and Hermione...  
  
It had been quite a hectic day for Ron Weasley as well. He had spent all day flooing around the country, modifying muggles memories, writing reports and so on (He was an obliviater). He was glad to be getting a day off tomorrow.  
  
"Home early" He said to his wife, Hermione. She was curled up on the sofa, watching a muggle chat show.  
  
"Well yeah, they weren't busy at the office today, I only had to send some leaflets off to the printers" Hermione worked in the department for regulation and control of magical creatures, and had been taking a more active roll in campaigning for s.p.e.w the past few years.  
  
"You busy tomorrow?" He asked, joining her on the sofa.  
  
"Definatly" She sighed, "I've got an interview tomorrow for the daily prophet, at 6 in the morning, would you believe it, and then I'll be up at the office all day, the Spanish ministry are quite interested in s.p.e.w, Im making arrangements to meet up with them. Then I've got a house elf coming in, one who wants pay and all that"  
  
"Not busy then" He said, "I got the day off, I thought we could've gone somewhere"  
  
"Im sorry" She said, leaning over to give him a kiss, "But I want to get everything done, y'no? Im really getting s.p.e.w off the ground, its really exciting"  
  
"And once spew is 'off the ground'" Ron said, pulling Hermione closer, "It means more money"  
  
"Well, you could say that, yeah, but im not bothered about the money, I mean, its not as if we need it" She looked round. They also lived in a manor.  
  
"You can never have enough money" Ron said cheerfully, "So, has Lewis wrote to us yet?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think he will for a while" She turned over, "Do you want some tea?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind," He said, lying back, "I've had a hectic day. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Always the same, foods the first thing on your mind" She got up, "I've made some stew, that'll do for you?"  
  
"That'll more than do" Ron smiled, "Im just thinking about desert"  
  
"Ron!" She said, although she was grinning too.  
  
They'd both finished dinner, and were quite busy on the sofa when they were interrupted by a loud rapping noise.  
  
"Hedwig" Ron muttered angrily, opening the window for the owl.  
  
Dear mum and dad (They read),  
Hogwarts is brilliant! The food, the dorms, the ghosts, even the lessons! I've been sorted into Gryffindor, and I've made a few friends- Shay Finnegan, Brett Longbottom (Well, He's a bit annoying though) and Daisy Potter, Harry Potters daughter! How cool is that? I've already had Snape. He wasn't too bad, but he picked on Daisy loads. There's a Malfoy here as well. She's not bad actually, although Daisy doesn't like her. Write back.  
  
Lewis  
  
"Daisy Potter?" Hermione gasped, "I don't believe it. Ron, do you think she knows about us?"  
  
"I don't care," He said resolutely. He didn't like talking about his family.  
  
"You have too care!" She said, shaking the letter in front of his face, "Daisy is Lewis's cousin..."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"I'm not implying anything, I just thought..."  
  
"We can't tell him! I thought we agreed that's we'd never see them again!"  
  
"No! You decided that when you worked for Vold-" She put her hands to her mouth, knowing she'd gone too far.  
  
"WELL IF YOU THOUGHT THAT WHY DID YOU MARRY ME? IF YOU WANTED TO SEE THEM SO MUCH WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME?"  
  
"No, Ron, please-don't. I didn't mean it" She tried to draw him into a hug, to calm him down, but he just continued shouting.  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! WHY? YOU WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN, WHEN THEY-"  
  
"You're not making any sense, Ron"  
  
"SENSE? YOUR NOT MAKING ANY SENSE, YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!"  
  
"I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO SEE THEM!" Hermione shouted back. She swayed a little. She'd never fully recovered from Voldemorts attack, and it did her no good to shout and get angry. She sat down.  
  
"Don't you dare shout at me" She said, pointing a shaking finger at him, "Don't you dare"  
  
Ron stared at her, and sat down opposite. He put his head in his hands. He was the same as ever, stubborn. Couldn't see any one else's side of the argument.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Hemione said, standing up "Night"  
  
"Night" He grunted back, head still in his hands. When he finally looked up, some five minutes later, all the lights were out, and Hermione had left.  
  
"I'm not seeing them again," He said loudly, his voice echoing around the room, "I'm not!"  
  
A/N- well, there it is, I took long to update, but I've been busy with schoolwork...but hooray! It's the summer holidays, so I'll probs be updating much faster-that is if I get reviews. 


End file.
